Non-volatile memories are used in a wide variety of commercial and military electronic devices and equipment. Resistance random access memory (RRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation non-volatile memory technology due to its simple structure and CMOS logic compatible process technology that is involved. Each RRAM cell includes a metal oxide material sandwiched between top and bottom electrodes. This metal oxide material has a variable resistance whose resistance level corresponds to a data state stored in the RRAM cell.